


Untitled

by redhedlvr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhedlvr/pseuds/redhedlvr
Summary: Circa 2011-ish.  This was written for the LiveJournal Community Jim-and-Bones inspired by two photos that they have since taken down or the links broken.  I'm one of the folks leaving LJ due to their server move to Russia and I don't want to lose my little blurb.Here are links to Fuck Yeah Jim and Bones.http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/10189135650/the-daily-doctor-for-monday-september-12thhttp://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/10189146088/the-daily-captain-for-monday-september-12th





	

I can't believe I did this. Please be kind.

“Damn it, Jim!” Bones cursed as he tripped over what looked like the same damn rock he just tripped over ten minutes ago. “We’re lost. I can’t even see any lights from the city anymore. Not to mention I’m getting too old to be prowling around in the woods in the middle of the night like a damn cat.”

Jim sighed. “We can’t be that far away. We’ve only been gone a few hours. That spot I was telling you about can’t be too far away.”

“Well it better be. Damn it Jim, I’m doctor, not a mountaineer.” Bones didn’t know how he kept letting Jim talk him into these stunts.

“Ahh, come on, Bones. It could be worse. It’s a nice night and when we get there, you’ll agree, the view is fantastic. We’ll have our picnic dinner, relax a bit. It’ll be fun.”

“It better be.”

They continued on until finally, a small clearing appeared. But, no city skyline outlined in tiny, twinkling lights. No anything except two bench seats from some long abandoned, fossil fuel powered automobiles.

“That’s it, kid. We’re stoppin’ here ‘Fantastic view’ or not. I ain’t movin’ another step.” Bones flopped down onto the nearest seat and started rummaging around in the picnic dinner they’d brought along.

Jim took the other seat and accepted a sandwich from Bones. They ate together in silence as the late evening dusk settled into the full dark of night. Jim took in their surroundings noting the remains of previous visitors to the place. There was a rock circle showing signs of recent campfires and with his eyes more adjusted to the dark, Jim could see a fairly well maintained path entering the clearing just opposite from where they’d stumbled in. Actually, the whole area seemed to be well tended and frequently visited. They had spots like this back in Iowa. Places the kids liked to sneak off to. Secluded places that brought back many fond memories. Jim looked up at Bones.

“You know, Bones. This really isn’t so bad at all.”

“Humph.” Bones pulled a flask from his jacket before shrugging it off. He took a healthy pull and passed the flask to Jim. Taking a swig, Jim shifted over to the other seat, careful not to spook his obviously agitated partner.

“I mean, we might not have a view, but we’re away from the academy for a while.” He sidled closer so their thighs pressed together. Bones looked down, back up at Jim and snorted. “You’re the one who said we needed to get away for a break, right, Doctor?” Jim’s blue eyes twinkled with mischief. 

“I’ll tell you though,” Jim brought both arms up, palms out as though to stifle a huge yawn, “all this fresh air and mountain climbing has me worn out.” He stretched his arms out settling the left one down around Bones’s shoulder. Turning slightly, he settled more of his weight against the other’s side. 

Bones rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Hey. These are some of my best moves here.” More eye rolling and another round of pulls from the flask. And have I told you I really like this shirt?” Jim’s warm hand gently moved up Bones’s arm to the edge of his tee-shirt sleeve. “You should wear this more often. Shows off your arms. You know, all that hand to hand combat and all.” His hand continued its journey over Bones’s shoulder to toy with the frayed bit at his neck. Bones carefully capped the flask, and set it down next to their backpack.

“Yep, I like it real fine.” Jim’s hand trailed the center of Bones’s chest. “Especially where it’s kind of tight. Here.” He tweaked a pointed nipple through the soft cloth. “And here.” He thumbed the other side earning a soft grunt as Bones rolled his head back against Jim’s arm.

Jim leaned up to press soft lips against the pulse that beat just above the shirt’s collar. He nipped it with sharp teeth, then sucked a small bruise into the skin, leaning back to check out his handiwork. Bones gripped his waist, pulling Jim over to help him straddled his hips. 

“And here I thought you were old and tired.” Moving to the other side, Jim worked a matching bruise there while he continued to stroke and pluck at Bone’s nipples.

“Keep that up, kid, and I’m gonna show you old and tired.”

Bones slipped his hands under Jim’s shirt and ran his hands up and down the smooth skin. Reaching down, he cupped Jim’s ass and hauled him closer, pressing until their cocks rubbed against each other through their jeans.

Jim sucked another hickey just under Bone’s ear before tasting the sensitive flesh with his tongue.

“You’re killin’ me here, kid. And quit with the hickeys. I’m gonna have to live with those all weekend since I didn’t think I’d need a dermal regenerator on our little get-away this weekend.” Jim ignored him and started working the buckle on Bones’s belt. Then one by one, flicked open the buttons of his jeans.

Reaching inside Jim freed Bones’s cock and gave it a lingering stroke as he worked his own pants open. Standing, he shimmied out of his pants and reached over to their back pack to get to the lube. Bones ran his hands up Jim’s flanks and ass. Every time he tried to touch Jim’s cock, Jim batted his hand away.

“Not yet. I wanna try something.”

Bones groaned knowing he was in for it now. 

Jim found the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. Slowly he stroked the lube over Bones’s cock and then positioned Bones’s hands on his own hips.

“You just sit there. Don’t move. Bein’ as how you’re so tired and everything.” Raising up, Jim aligned Bones’s cock with his opening and slowly lowered himself until just the tip touched his puckered opening.

“Damn it, Jim. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Bones groused, but his hands gripped Jim’s hip tighter as his breathing became more labored.

“Then it’s a good thing I know reasonably competent doctor.”

Jim slid down just a bit more so the blunt head of Bone’s cock had begun to breach his ass.

“I’m gonna fuck myself open on your cock. And you’re gonna let me.” He eased down another inch then back up. “Don’t come until I tell you.”

Bones dropped his head back against the car seat and tried to concentrate on anything else other than Jim working himself open one inch at a time on his cock. By the time Bones was fully sheathed in Jim’s tight ass, they were both sweating and breathing hard. Jim leaned forward and took Bones’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Resting his hands on Bones’s shoulders, Jim began to move. 

Slowly he raised himself up and down. Someone groaned. 

“Not yet. Don’t come yet, Bones.”

Jim increased the pace, riding Bones hard and tilting his hips so his prostrate got pounded with every down stroke. Bones gripped Jim’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jim knew they were both close as his balls drew up and everything tensed ready for the explosive orgasm he knew was coming.

And then he was there. White ropes of come splattered all over the tee-shirt he had admired just a short while ago. Leaning forward, Jim bent to Bone’s ear and gave it a quick nip.

“Now Bones. Come for me now.”

Bones heaved them both over so Jim was on his back on the car seat and thrust twice, three times before burying himself in Jim’s tight ass as his orgasm over took him. Then promptly collapsed in a sweaty, tangled heap.

They lay there several minutes catching their breath before Jim nudged Bones. “Get up. You’re crushing me.”

Bones pulled out and flopped down on the other car seat, right arm flung over his head. Jim just turned onto his stomach with a very satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
